Shellbeat
Description The Shellbeat is a purple humanoid creature with a snail-like shell on its back. Its tail looks like a squid's tentacle: long, with a pad of suckers on its end. Instead of visible ears, it has small fins. It sits on a light-cyan stool in front of a drum kit consisting of a snare drum and two sets of cymbals, which it plays almost continually. It also hits its shell with its tail, using its shell as a bass drum. This monster is rarely idle, but when it is, it sways back and forth a bit, and keeps the rhythm by stepping lightly with alternating feet. Song Audio sample: The Shellbeat's contribution to an island's song is a collection of mid-to-high pitch percussion sounds. In addition to its drumset and cymbals, the Shellbeat also uses its own shell as a drum. It plays on the drumset using the sticks in its hand while playing its shell with its tail. Its shell plays the role of producing the bass drum of a drumset. Breeding The Shellbeat can be bred using monsters that combine to provide all the elements Plant, Air, Water and Earth without repeating any. The following pairs of 2-element monsters can be used to breed a Shellbeat: * + Dandidoo and Fwog * + Cybop and Oaktopus * + Quibble and Shrubb However, the combination of a 3-element with 1-element monster has a higher rate of success: * + Scups and Potbelly * + Reedling and Toe Jammer * + Pummel and Tweedle * + Spunge and Noggin The last combination is best, since in case of failure, the Noggin takes much less time to hatch than either Tweedle or Potbelly, and you can try again quickly. Next-best is the combination with the Toe Jammer. Earning Rate and Maximum Income Earning rate is in coins per hour and depends on Happiness % (Likes increase Happiness), also each monster has a limit to how much income it can hold at a time. Increasing the monster's level increases the limit. Feeding Monsters Each monster needs to be fed four times before it reaches the next level. Increasing the monster's level increases the coins earned per minute. The food per level is the same for all four element monsters and can be found in this article. Likes Noggin.png|Noggin|link=Noggin|linktext=Noggin Puffle Tree.png|Puffle Tree|link=Puffle Tree|linktext=Puffle Tree Yum Yum Tree.png|Yum Yum Tree|link=Yum Yum Tree|linktext=Yum Yum Tree Dragon Tower.png|Dragon Tower|link=Dragon Tower|linktext=Dragon Tower Every monster has different things that they like. For every unique object that they like that's placed near the monster, the monster's happiness will increase by 25% (in other words, placing two of the same liked item near a monster will still only increase happiness by 25%). *Noggin *Puffle Tree *Yum Yum Tree *Dragon Tower See the Likes page to view a complete list of all monsters' likes. Strategy Some items to take into consideration when designing your island by strategy are number of beds for the monster, rate of income per bed, max income per bed, and time for max income to be reached. The income below is for level 15: Name Origin is a compound word of shell and beat, because of the monster's mollusk-like shell and the fact it plays drums during its active periods in-game. Rare Version Main Article: Rare Monsters Rares are special versions of monsters that are only available to buy and breed on weekends. Each weekend a different rare is available to buy or breed. The breeding combination is the same as a regular monster, but the breeding time is longer, the "likes" are different, and the earning rates are higher. They are not yet available in the Windows version of the game. Find out more about the rare version of the on the Rare page. Notes *The Shellbeat looks similar to H.P. Lovecraft's Cthulhu. ** One of the automatic names a Shellbeat can have is "Thulhu" ** This name is shared by the Nebulob. *It also somewhat resembles Doctor Zoidberg, from the animated TV show Futurama. **One of the automatic names a Shellbeat can have is "Floydberg" *The Shellbeat also looks similar to a sea snail. *The Shellbeat consists of an unpredictable mixture of a sea snail, an octopus, a salamander, and perhaps a seahorse due to its fin-like ears. *The Shellbeat's snare drum has the same symbol as one of the drums in the Thumpies game. **The same is true for the rare version. Category:Monsters Category:Plant Category:Water Category:Earth Category:Air Category:Quad Element Monsters Category:Water Island Category:Gold Island